


I dreamed a dream

by RedHairedHunter



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Gen, Luffy doesn't know Sabo is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: Luffy dreamed for a glass of milk. The next thing he knew, he dreamed to be the King of Pirates.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I dreamed a dream

Luffy dreamed of many things in life.

At the measly age of five, he wished he could drink fresh milk at Partys every single day. His grandfather would come look for him in wee hours of the morning, only to find him on the bar’s countertop with an amused Makino and an empty glass of what Garp assumes to be milk. White streaks of leftovers on Luffy’s mouth was the evidence he needed.

Most of Luffy’s dreams for himself were short stops, easily achieved on a couple of whims and requests to the residents of Foosha Village. Everyone adored him there, giving in to his innocent wants.

It wasn’t until he reached the age of seven that he made a bold proclamation.

For the first time in ages, a pirate ship docked on the corner of Dawn Island—in their small town away from the buzzing Goa kingdom. He was lounging in Partys, a boring day for the bar with no customers for Makino to tend to.

And suddenly, she had to serve twenties.

Pirates flooded in the bar, weirdly friendly ones. The barmaid was able to handle every single one of them. They liked to joke around, but no one was particularly rowdy. What caught his attention was the man wearing a worn yet neat straw hat. Never in Luffy’s life had he seen a man with red hair.

“Got a name, kid?” He asked him.

“I’m Luffy!”

He learned that this man was called Shanks. His right-hand man resisted addressing him as a captain in their merry making. They toasted on gaining a new friend. Luffy’s glass of milk clunked against Shank’s fine ale.

Staying in Foosha for almost a year was a breath of fresh air for the Shanks and his crew, but they had to go sooner or later. Their occupation demanded them so. A pirate that stayed in one place was no pirate after all.

Luffy ultimately wanted to tag along.

And he was rejected.

Again and again.

Thus, he vowed that he could be as tough as they were. His trophy was the scar under his left eye. No matter what Shanks said, Luffy was proud. He wore it like a badge of honor. “I’m gonna be a pirate!”

He would be strong, punch as powerful as a pistol. _Shanks will regret rejecting me!_

“One day, I’ll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours, then I’ll find the world’s biggest treasure! And I’ll become King of Pirates!”

Luffy wasn’t thinking of his words on the day Shanks left Foosha for good, but those were once the words of the greatest man who lived. Shanks had no doubt about that.

So he lent Luffy his legacy. An old straw hat that his former captain wore.

“That kid’s gonna be big. I can tell.” Benn Beckman said with utmost certainty.

Shanks couldn’t agree more.

Starting that day, Luffy dreamed for the long run.

Gone were the days he drank milk. Well, he still did but not every day like he used to. Juice was more preferable. He trained with his grandfather a tad better, yet he complained about those fists that gave him more bumps than lessons. He hid less from him. That took a lot of nerve.

At the latter part of his seventh year of existence, Luffy met his brothers.

He was so happy to have someone else in his life. Being surrounded by adults was fine for him, but he longed to play with a kid closer to his age. Maybe he could show his pistol punch without flinging his arms in different directions. However, they started off in a rocky patch.

But Luffy dreamed to be their friend.

Eventually, he got more than what he wanted. He gained brothers. Brothers!

His days with them were the joyous moments of his childhood. They got to do everything and anything together. They trained—grew stronger and better. He felt best when he was with Ace and Sabo.

In a couple of weeks, their triad became a duo.

Losing Sabo hurt more than Shank’s rejection. Even if Luffy wished for his dear brother to come back, he didn’t. It broke him, crying in a mess for days. Ironically, it was his other brother that pulled him back on his feet. Ace.

His brother awakened another dream inside Luffy. He dreamed to be free. Something that the World stole from Sabo.

They continued to prepare themselves for a pirate’s life. For ten years, Luffy nailed to his head that he will become a man of honor and strength. He will have a crew of the strongest people—especially a musician. That was a must.

Seven years after Sabo’s passing, Ace left first. Luffy followed after three years.

His journey to the seas was one he would never trade for anything else. The people he met, good and bad, gave him memories of all sorts. He shared bits of laughter. He defeated capable figures. He almost died a couple of times.

Luffy won. And every time he did, he lost at the same time.

Blackbeard dubbed him a lucky bastard when they crossed paths in Impel Down. He was ascending the ladder at a fast pace compared to the norm—crew barely a year old. Luffy didn’t know how he managed. All he did was trust his friends.

Were they power-hungry? No.

In a rush? No.

Things possibly went along their flow? Maybe.

Luffy encountered a lot of scary men in the seas. He would emerge victorious at every fist fight, every brawl, every battle they would face.

Though there were rare instances Luffy thought he was weak.

First, was when Shanks lost his arm.

Second, was when he realized they were too weak to fight an admiral in Sabaody.

Third, was when he couldn’t save Ace.

Gods, he couldn’t fathom the death of his brother right in front of his being. Ace took the hit he was supposed to receive. Twice. From Blackbeard and Akainu. He wished –no, demanded that they bring him back. That everything was a freakish nightmare. He was willing to do anything. _Just give me my brother back._

But Ace was gone. Forever.

And he couldn’t do anything about it.

The image of his fallen body scarred Luffy to his very soul. He tried to push it away, to deny the tragic reality as much as he could.

Pirate King? Scratch that.

“I’m still so weak!!!”

The pain was undeniably real. Hundred times. Luffy wished to bring back time for a hundred times, only to open his eyes on his heavily damaged body and a missing Vivre Card. The storms of depression almost ate him alive, almost dozed out the burning will of fire in his heart.

When he thought he was all alone, faint calls of his friends brought him back to life; Zoro and his love for sake, Nami and her love for money, Usopp and his love for glory, Sanji and his love for women, Chopper and his love for cotton candy, Robin and her love for history, Franky and his love for cola, Brook and his love for music. 

At that moment, Luffy dreamed of something new.

“I want to see them!”

He truly did, but they were far from ready. Call it selfish, but Luffy needed time for more preparation. The war painfully put him in his place. Things won’t always go in their way.

He altered his wish. _I want to see them in two years’ time!_

With Rayleigh’s help, Luffy trained further in the island of Ruskaina near Amazon Lily. He had no idea where his friends were nor the things they were doing, but he believed his silent message reached them.

He had faith.

His mentor stayed with him for a year and a half, the remaining six months were for his own reflection. During those days, Luffy would stare at the same sky. He wondered how his friends were faring. Was there good meat in their place? He could only guess.

He wasn’t completely alone for the remainder of his training. Beasts of Ruskaina became his friends. They would listen to his stories. Stories of childhood, of his family, of his brothers, and of his crewmates.

In his slumber, Luffy would dream about reuniting with all of the important people in his life. They would party every day, eat at their own leisure, then brawl whenever and wherever. He dreamed for his brothers’ dreams to come true.

Alas, he was the only one left. The thought stung him, but Luffy could bear the pain better than before.

He dreamed to accept reality. In due time, he did. He will carry on along with theirs. 

Hancock and her people were waiting for him at the edge of the island, about to give him a free lift back to Sabaody so he could reunite with his crewmates.

The straw hat that he left on the rock when he started his training remained unscathed. Luffy held it with pride and promise, continuing the original vow he spoke of when he was seven at Foosha’s wooden yet sturdy docks.

It was Romance Dawn all over again.

“Let’s go!”

Luffy dreamed of many things in life, and he had no intentions of keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy is definitely a hard character to portray and I love him through and through. I just felt sentimental and wrote him in one sitting. He deserves all the love. That's all.


End file.
